


Tangled Up in You

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in too long, John has the day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write fluff after all the angsty post-First Strike ficlets from awhile back. In my head this might be a sequel to [Homecoming](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/973.html), but there's really nothing to make that connection so I'm not sure why I do.
> 
> Unbetaed. Very full of cliches, especially the end. I make no apologies at this point.
> 
> Title taken from Howie Day's [Collide](http://www.lyricsdomain.com/8/howie_day/collide.html); the first verse fits this fic perfectly, though it's an utter coincidence. Becca84 also has a [Weir/Sheppard vid](http://snarky-dreams.net/sparkyvids.html) to this song, if you're interested.

The details of John's dream began to scatter the instant he started toward consciousness. He sighed sleepily as he cracked his eyes open just enough to see the pale bluish light of pre-dawn seeping around the edge of the curtains across the room, telling him he had no need to wake for several hours yet; for the first time in too long, he had the day off.

He'd been sleeping on his side, Elizabeth's back pressed to his chest, their legs tangled together and his arm curled over her side. At some point during the night his hand had slipped beneath the loose shirt she'd worn to bed to rest against her stomach. Warm and content, he drowsily nuzzled the back of her neck and prepared to drift back to sleep.

It seemed his slight movement had disturbed Elizabeth, however, because she shifted restlessly within his loose embrace. Her backside pressed back into the cradle of his hips and John released a sharp breath, the unexpected pressure making him realize that his body was practically humming with arousal and that he was already half hard against her.

Elizabeth settled back down, unmoving, and John realized with quiet frustration that she was still asleep – just as he would have been, if she hadn't woken him so unceremoniously.

Determined to pay her back for her inadvertent transgression, he started moving his fingers in small circles, keeping his touch feather-light. Even asleep her body reacted instantly, goosebumps forming in the wake of his touch. He widened the circles slowly, gradually, covering more and more of her skin, and by the time he was brushing the area just beneath her breasts he could tell by the change in her breathing that she was awake.

He heard her breath catch when he grazed the soft underside of one breast, leaving her squirming lightly against him. John trailed his fingers up, tracing slowly around her areola before finally brushing a fingertip across her nipple. She let out a quiet gasp, her entire body shivering.

He spent a few minutes teasing her, skimming her nipples with barely there touches that had Elizabeth trying to push into his hand for a firmer touch. John propped himself up on his arm enough to lean forward and set his mouth against her shoulder. He nipped and licked his way up her neck, savouring the tiny sound she made deep in her throat when he traced his tongue along the edge of her ear. She turned her head and he met her halfway in an open-mouth kiss, their tongues sliding slowly against each other.

It wasn't often that they got to take their time like this. Even when he wasn't off-world, both of them routinely worked until late in the night and rose early in the morning; Elizabeth especially, who John would swear never actually slept, didn't get much free time. The two of them tended to take advantage of what little time they got to spend together, and this sort of slow exploration was rare. John made a mental note to make sure they made the time more often.

Elizabeth was rocking steadily against him now, one hand reaching back to rub along his thigh. John finally relented, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb over its tip, and she pulled away from the kiss when her breathing became ragged.

The constant motion of her hips against his was distracting. John slid his hand down, swirling randomly over her stomach and then lower before running down her outer thigh. He urged her leg back over his, feeling her foot hook around his lower leg. His fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, brushing against damp curls before his middle finger slid deeper, glancing over her clitoris.

With a quiet whimper Elizabeth arched against him, her hand grasping his arm and holding tight. John circled his finger over the hard bundle of nerves in the way he knew she liked, backing off when she neared climax. He ran his hand soothingly along her stomach and leg as he waited for her body to calm down, then slid back between her legs and began building her up all over again. He took her to edge twice more before he couldn't take it anymore himself. Pulling his hand away, he worked his sweatpants past his hips and guided himself into Elizabeth's body.

She breathed his name as he pressed inside her. A flash of heat flared through him at the sound and John had to fight not to just slam his length inside her, hard. Instead he forced himself to keep it slow. Once buried in her slick heat he stopped and held still, feeling her muscles adjust around him.

After a few moments he edged up on his arm, leaning over her to capture her mouth in a lingering kiss. His fingers moved back to her clitoris, picking up the rhythm of her hips as she moved her body against his.

In spite of Elizabeth's sounds of protest he paused one final time, wrapping his arm securely around her waist to anchor her against his chest when he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Her legs fell along the outside of his and John bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed and holding her wide open. She hooked her feet behind his calves, using them as leverage to grind down against him. With his finger back between her legs and his other hand at her breast it wasn't long before her inner muscles started fluttering around him erratically. A few strokes more and she stiffened in his arms, coming with a quiet moan.

He brought her down slowly, his fingers still stroking her until she pushed his hand away. John slid his hands to her hips but before he could begin thrusting up against her she was moving off him, sliding awkwardly to his side. His automatic protest was silenced before it even made it past his lips when she reached for the waist of his pants, pushing the material down and off his legs. Then she was straddling him, one hand holding him still as she sank down around him, and it was John's turn to murmur her name.

She moved at an unhurried pace. At first he left his hands on her hips, fingers tightening when she hit a particularly good angle. The need to touch her became too great, however, and he reached for the hem of the shirt she still wore, fingers clenching in the soft material when she scraped her nails over one of his nipples. "I need to see you," he demanded roughly, tugging the shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. He immediately reached for her, running his hands over whatever skin he could reach.

She was moving faster now, and John knew he couldn't take much more. "Elizabeth," he growled, threading his hands through hair grown longer at his shy request, and she looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. Almost forcefully he pulled her down for a kiss, feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. She pulled away after a few moments, wrapping her hands under his shoulders and holding tightly, her face buried in the curve of his neck. He managed to slide a hand between them to touch her just above where their bodies joined and heard her breath escape as a sob. He kept his hand there as her body started to shudder and then she was coming, gasping against his collarbone.

John slid his hands to her hips and held her still as he began thrusting up against her. He'd been close to the edge for a while and it didn't take much to push him over. When Elizabeth started swirling her tongue over his skin it proved to be too much and he climaxed with a hoarse cry.

When he could move, John wrapped his arms around her tiredly. "Good morning," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She shifted against him, stretching languorously before resettling in his arms with the sheets pulled up around them. "Good morning," she responded, and he shivered at the lazy drawl in her voice. "Couldn't sleep?"

He chuckled quietly, running a hand down her back. "Something like that," he agreed.

"Mmmm." She yawned, then snuggled closer. John's chest constricted at the easy trust she displayed in him even when half asleep. He kissed the side of her head again as she asked, "How 'bout now?"

The room was lighter than it had been earlier, but John didn't think the sun had risen yet. He was warm and content and the woman he was more than a little in love with was sprawled comfortably across his chest. In his experience, it didn't get much better than this. "Now is perfect," he said in response to her question, but she didn't answer, already asleep. His arms tightened around her for a moment, and then he drifted off to the sound of her breathing.

_\--end--_


End file.
